


Love's Second Chance

by Kimber



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimber/pseuds/Kimber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love can heal all wounds if given a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Second Chance

Tony sat staring at the empty white wall of his computer room. It reflected his life, all bare with nothing that brightened up the room, or his life. He couldn't believe that Ducky, of all people, tried to tell him he was depressed. There was no depression here, just the cold, honest truth. Anthony DiNozzo was not important to this world or anyone particular in it.

He imitated his father, "Tony, you never should have been born."

"Your father actually said that?" a gruff voice asked from behind, causing Tony to close his eyes and wish he had never mentioned his father's favorite saying aloud.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Tony asked instead, wondering if Gibbs would believe him if he'd said yes, his father said it so often the words were implanted so deep he was sure they'd never be replaced.

"I did knock; you didn't answer."

"Well, I guess that means I don't want any company, then," Tony snorted.

"You never answered my question," His ex-lover reminded him.

"Not any of your business anymore, Boss. Might have been something you had the right to ask in the past, but not now," Tony replied, trying to keep himself together.

"Tony, I do care."

"Bullshit. If you cared, you'd at least have told me it was over between us and not just stopped coming by," Tony growled. "I was nothing but an itch you had to scratch."

"I thought you didn't want anything more."

"You never asked me what I wanted. I just bent over and let you take what you needed, thinking with time you would come to see me, see what I wanted and needed from you. But you're just like the rest; you just used me and then left me high and dry."

"Tony, I'm sorry-"

"I don't want or need your pity, Jethro," Tony snarled. "I just needed you to love me as much as I love you."

Gibbs moved quickly as he placed his hands firmly on Tony's cheeks and asked, "Say it again?"

The younger agent's expression became one of confusion as he replied with a question of his own. "Say what again?"

Gibbs smiled gently as he answered, "Say again that you love me."

"Gibbs, don't play with me," Tony begged, only to have his ex-lover's lips claim his.

Never had Tony been kissed so thoroughly and with such intense emotion; he started to respond in kind. Very little kissing had gone on in their prior relationship, mostly just quick fucking, and never had either spent the night at the other's home.

As much as Gibbs wanted to take this to the next step, he knew it wouldn't be right. He wanted it to be right this time; he needed it to be. The last month without Tony had been hell, and it was something the older man never wanted to feel again.

Reluctantly, Jethro pulled back from the kiss and said huskily, "We need to slow down. I want us both to do this right."

Tony sighed as he asked, "Right?"

"We both know we have the intimate stuff down. I want us to have more then that. I want all of you, Tony; the good and the bad. All of it," Gibbs vowed.

"And what do I get?" Tony asked, wondering if he would be given the same.

"Anything you want," Gibbs answered. "I'm just as much yours as you are mine. Something I learned after three marriages. This won't work unless we both want to make it work."

"What about Tim?"

"What about McGee?" Gibbs asked in return, wondering what Tony's thing about the younger agent was.

"Aren't you seeing Tim?"

"No. Should I be?"

"I thought you'd left me for him," Tony explained, feeling a heaviness lift away when his lover cuffed him upside the head.

"There's been no one but you since we started seeing each other," Gibbs growled as he gently smacked his lover's head.

"Only you for me too, Jethro," Tony shared.

"Why did you think I left you for Tim?" Gibbs asked as he leaned further to look Tony in the eyes.

"You bought him coffee and a calendar and then started taking him with you more. Then you stopped coming around or asking me to come home with you," Tony answered. "I could feel you distancing yourself from me, and I didn't know what to do."

"He's not you, Tony. I found out McGee is truly afraid of me and I was trying to fix that. I was just doing what Abby suggested by trying to make him feel more comfortable around me," Gibbs explained. "I just couldn't have meaningless sex with you any longer when I wanted more. I was afraid to confront you with all of this and put my heart on the line only to have it handed back to me."

"You wanted more?" Tony sighed, "God, boss, so did I. I just never thought anyone would want it with me, let alone you."

"Tony, I love you too. I'm sorry," Jethro assured him and backed it up with a sensuous kiss that made the young man's toes curl.

They both broke the kiss when the need for air overcame them. Tony leaned his forehead against his lover's with his eyes closed wondering when he was going to wake up and find out all of this was a dream.

"You're not dreaming," Gibbs assured him. "I'm real, this is real, _we_ are real."

"I just never believed this would happen to me," Tony sighed.

"One day you'll trust me enough to tell me about your father," Jethro said, letting Tony know it was something he wanted to know, but would leave it up to the younger man to tell him.

"It's not a pretty story."

"The past isn't as important as what we do in the future. You are my future, Tony, and no one or nothing will come between us unless we let it," Gibbs firmly told him, knowing he'd fight as many of Tony's dragons as needed to be fought to keep his young lover with him forever. "I have a few ugly stories to share, myself."

"So how do you plan to woo me?" Tony asked, with a silly smile and sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there for some time.

Gibbs laughed as he said, "Well, I know the best way to sway you to being mine is through your stomach. I see many donuts and other sweet confections in your future."

"Nah, Boss, I just need you. Plus, Kate won't miss the fact that you're trying to seduce me."

"You have me," Gibbs growled, "Never doubt what I'm about to say. I will never leave you on purpose. In this job, it's the best I can offer. Now, as for Kate, I'm sure we can work on messing with her attempt to profile my courting of you, DiNozzo."

"I believe you, well that is, except about Kate," Tony tried to say more but a yawn he couldn't hold back won out.

"Have you been sleeping?" Gibbs asked with concern, even though he knew the young man hadn't been getting enough rest. It was that fact that had made him come and see about the man in the first place.

"I'll be able to rest better now," Tony promised.

"I'll make sure you do, and so will I," Jethro replied as he stepped back and took the other man's hand in his. "I say we spend the rest of the day cuddling in bed getting to know each other better, and if we happen to get a nap in, that's even better."

Tony allowed his lover to lead him toward the bedroom. He thanked God that another NCIS team was on call this weekend and it was only Saturday. It would give them the entire weekend to be together. No more quickies here and there unless they were in a rush to get somewhere. Nights he would no longer dream of his lover being with him, but he would now have the real thing bedside him in bed. No more shuffling to leave right after sex; now they'd be able to relax and make love and enjoy the afterglow.

 

Epilogue

1 year later

Tony smiled as he felt something wonderful happening to his cock that had awakened him. Over the past year he'd come to find out just how it felt to be truly loved and wanted. There wasn't a day that went by that his lover didn't express how much.

"Oh, babe, just…like…that," he groaned.

Gibbs fought back a smile as he continued to worship his lover's cock. Today was a special day for them, and he was going to make the most of it. This past year had given him more joy than his entire existence. Getting to know his lover more had been an experience that not only gave him a better understanding of his mate, but also showed him just how important a life with Tony was.

Jethro lubed up two fingers and gently inserted them up into his lover's tight hole. Hearing Tony's hiss, saying 'Oh God, yes!' he knew his lover was close. They would start the day making love and end it the same way. Today celebrated second chances, and he cherished the man beneath him for giving him his.

Tony's shout of completion and words of love touched a part of him unlike anything ever had before. He wanted to shout out from the mountaintops that he was in love, but there were those that would frown upon what he and Tony had. He was sure Ducky and Abby suspected that he and Tony were more then co-workers and friends, and one day he and his lover would tell both of them. Telling Kate and McGee was another story altogether. They both decided if either agent asked, they'd tell, but knew neither of them would tempt fate and ask Gibbs if he was in a relationship with another man.

"I love you!" Jethro whispered as he positioned himself between his lover's thighs. "Thank you for the best year of my life and the promise of more to come."

"I love you too!" Tony said as he let his legs fall open, granting his lover access to his body. "The future will be even better."

Gibbs groaned as he slowly entered paradise. Never had making love felt as real as it did right then. To think he almost lost this moment made him appreciate the man below him even more.

Tony reached up and pulled Jethro's face closer to his and asked, "Grow older with me?"

"Only if you'll grow old with me."

"Deal! Old and older, I like that," Tony murmured as he closed the distance and kissed the lips he had craved since the first time he'd seen them.

No more words were spoken as they continued to love each other. Both celebrating the fact they'd found what they both had been looking for. Unless fate stepped in, they would never be alone again.

The End.


End file.
